101715-Exposition
02:19 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:19 -- 02:20 CC: Hey again 02:20 CC: I've been bugging you alot, huh? 02:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Everyone has ) 02:21 CC: Well it is expected 02:21 CC: Seeing as you're the key to our survival 02:22 CC: I'm not here to turn in favors or anything 02:22 CC: Not yet 02:22 SO: T.T . o O ( What do you need ) 02:22 CC: Only to talk 02:23 CC: Get to know our courageous savior 02:23 SO: T.T . o O ( i am not courageous. Don't call me that. ) 02:23 CC: Why not? 02:23 CC: Aren't you stepping in to save our planet? 02:23 CC: you did say there were repercussions for this information 02:23 SO: T.T . o O ( I am a coward. I may be trying to save you, but I didn't save mine. ) 02:24 CC: You lost yours? 02:24 CC: Wasp it to the game? 02:24 SO: T.T . o O ( We won, but at terrible cost. ) 02:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I didn't help them in the end. I fled. ) 02:26 CC: Sometimes fears take control 02:26 SO: T.T . o O ( mmm. ) 02:26 CC: But what could've happened to override something this big? 02:26 CC: Being the game 02:26 CC: That whatever happens, you can win 02:26 CC: And still lose so badly 02:27 SO: T.T . o O ( That is a story for another day. ) 02:27 SO: T.T . o O ( When we have more time. ) 02:27 CC: Are you leaving, then? 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( No. I just. ) 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not yet trust you enough. ) 02:28 CC: I get it 02:28 CC: Pfft 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( It is a hard thing to discuss. ) 02:28 CC: don't trust me 02:28 CC: I'm putting blind faith in you that you'll save my whole worl 02:28 CC: world* 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( But I wont. ) 02:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I will save 12 people ) 02:29 SO: T.T . o O ( The world will perish ) 02:29 CC: ...shit 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( I am an Oracle, not a God. ) 02:31 CC: That 02:31 CC: That's heavy though 02:31 CC: Can we save anyone else? 02:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Not easily. Anyone in your hive, when it passes through into the game, will be saved. But the game itself is treacherous. ) 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Only Players survive, with a few tiny exceptions. ) 02:34 CC: ...I see 02:34 CC: I don't so suppose we can talk everyone off alternia before that happens? 02:35 SO: T.T . o O ( No. things are speeding up. ) 02:36 CC: So it's hopeless then 02:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 02:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Everyone dies ) 02:36 CC: The planet dies, save the twelve of us 02:36 CC: And then we have to duke it out against those humans 02:37 CC: Do they at least lose their planet in return or something? 02:37 SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) 02:37 SO: T.T . o O ( everyone dies for them as well ) 02:37 CC: Whoa 02:37 CC: Really? 02:37 CC: So they're not starting this whole thing and dooming us? 02:37 CC: Though that doesn't make me feel any better about it 02:39 SO: T.T . o O ( No. it is an inevitable part of the cycle of rebirth ) 02:39 CC: Rebirth? 02:39 CC: Do we get shuttled off to that blue planet and the moon to repopulate or something? 02:40 CC: Is that why you're shipping us? 02:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Yrd. ) 02:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 02:42 CC: At least you seem invested in our species' survival 02:42 SO: T.T . o O ( You will have to build the new universe together ) 02:43 SO: T.T . o O ( I must admit ) 02:43 SO: T.T . o O ( We need each other ) 02:43 CC: Build a universe? 02:43 CC: So that's the rebirth? 02:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) 02:43 CC: And why do we need each other? 02:43 CC: Well, you need us 02:43 CC: Since you've won 02:44 CC: We need you or we wouldn't even be this far 02:44 CC: Granted I don't really know how far we are 02:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Your species cannot survive without the drones and Mother Grubs. ) 02:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Your innate breeding capabilities have been stripped from you. ) 02:45 CC: so what? we make new ones somehow? 02:45 SO: T.T . o O ( How ) 02:46 CC: I don't knwo 02:46 CC: know* 02:47 CC: You're the one saying we can't survive without them 02:47 CC: But we can't take them with us 02:47 SO: T.T . o O ( You can't. You'd have to ensure Lorrea's virgin Mother Grub survived the whole session. ) 02:47 SO: T.T . o O ( And then you'd have to find whatever it mates with. ) 02:47 SO: T.T . o O ( Or, there is a simpler solutinon ) 02:48 SO: T.T . o O ( solution ) 02:48 SO: T.T . o O ( even ) 02:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Do what my species does. ) 02:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Genetic engineering. ) 02:49 CC: Genetic engineering? 02:49 CC: Like, cloning? 02:49 CC: Like a test tube larva? 02:49 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Cloning is taboo. We splice the genetic material together. ) 02:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Then incubate it. ) 02:50 CC: Oh, I get it 02:52 CC: So you're unable to reproduce by yourselves, too? 02:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. but that was by design. Parents being too close to their offspring is weird. ) 02:52 SO: T.T . o O ( It would distract from their partnership ) 02:53 CC: Yeah, all that ancestor business is kind of weird 02:53 CC: It'd be awkward to mee tone face to face 02:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Did you know most humans live with theirs? ) 02:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Instead of their lusus? ) 02:53 CC: Wow, humans are weird 02:54 CC: "Hey smaller human, I made your slurry" 02:54 CC: Eugh 02:54 CC: That's bug me so much 02:55 CC: Wait, so 02:55 CC: How will we reproduce? 02:56 CC: Well 02:56 CC: Maybe if that mother grub survives 02:56 CC: But still 02:56 CC: You said it wasp a slim chance anything but us makes it through 02:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, Any time a pair of you would like to produce grubs, if you think it's a strong enough match, we will take a sample from you, and I'll do the work in my lab. Then I will give the grubs produced to my handmaidens to raise. ) 02:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. ) 02:57 CC: And from the sound of it, it's a slim chance that weevil 02:57 CC: Wait so, you'll be there? 02:57 CC: Standing by to make more grubs? 02:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Well... if things work out with Serios. ) 02:59 SO: T.T . o O ( If you are not willing to let me into your new universe as well... I will die. ) 03:00 CC: So you're dependant on this too, then 03:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course ) 03:03 CC: Soa re you trapped outside the universe? 03:03 CC: Or something? 03:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Kind of. ) 03:03 SO: T.T . o O ( It's hard to explain ) 03:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Once you enter the game, I will be able to visit you all. ) 03:04 CC: Anter? 03:04 CC: and you did say our hives would move too 03:04 CC: Well of course 03:04 CC: Seeing as the planet would die 03:05 CC: So are they're more of you? 03:05 SO: T.T . o O ( The others are dead. ) 03:05 CC: ... 03:06 CC: don't you have servants or something? 03:06 CC: I'd heard there were at least two others 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. My handmaidens.They are not like me ) 03:10 CC: How so? 03:10 CC: You said you were another species 03:10 CC: what are you? 03:10 CC: And what are they? 03:10 SO: T.T . o O ( These are very personal questions ) 03:10 SO: T.T . o O ( More than I am willing to answer. ) 03:11 CC: Oh 03:11 CC: sorry 03:11 CC: Nevermind them then 03:14 CC: Can I ask why you have this barter system up for information? 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Because no one trusts me when the information is free. ) 03:15 CC: Having it traded for is also a tad sketchy 03:16 CC: And it'll always comb back to benefit you 03:16 CC: At least, it should 03:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, in the past I have tried telling players information for free. ) 03:16 SO: T.T . o O ( And they have doubted my every word, insistent that if it was free it was to harm them. ) 03:17 SO: T.T . o O ( I'd rather you listen to me, and save yourselves, than like me. ) 03:17 CC: I guess I can understand that 03:18 CC: Just seems silly to have us running around and seemingly waspting time until the world ends 03:19 CC: Like, how do we even play this game 03:19 CC: We'll probably run out of secrets and favors working our way up to it 03:20 SO: T.T . o O ( The first trade I made was with Antera ) 03:21 SO: T.T . o O ( She traded her library for a Player's Guide ) 03:22 CC: I heard about it 03:22 CC: And she won't have it until we start the game 03:22 CC: A bit late to start studying then 03:23 CC: What I meant wasp, how do we get started at least 03:23 CC: How do we save ourselves? 03:23 CC: since we can't save anyone else 03:23 SO: T.T . o O ( I will be there to walk you through it. ) 03:24 CC: Why are we competing against the humans? 03:25 CC: And do they have some kin dof helper? 03:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Who will rule this new universe? ) 03:25 SO: T.T . o O ( And they do, in a sense. ) 03:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I had attempted to contract Ramira to Kill him. But instead I will see that girl snivelling at my feet before the end. ) 03:28 CC: Yeah, she can be a bit much, not surprised you don't like her 03:28 CC: Damn though 03:28 CC: So you're trying to sabotage? 03:30 CC: I'm all for fairness and whatnot 03:30 CC: But if you don't wanna deal with her yourself, I could speak to her 03:30 CC: We have aworking business relationship 03:30 CC: I don't like having people killed 03:31 CC: But if it'll help save us, I'll set it up 03:43 CC: Wait, so Ramira's involved too 03:43 CC: That'll be fun 03:43 CC: Team killer troll to help us make a new universe 03:54 CC: I assume you're gone then, damn 03:54 CC: Must've asked too much 03:55 CC: Ah well, I'll probably be back, thanks for the exposition 03:55 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:55 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby